


I'm Not Alright

by Angelike



Series: For Aslan! [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100foraslan, Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his final return from Narnia, Peter acknowledges his lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the "Not Narnia!" prompt for the 100foraslan livejournal community.

> I'm not alright, I'm broken inside  
>  And all I go through, it leads me to you.
> 
> — Sanctus Real, _I'm Not Alright_

“It’s all right,” he’d said. “It’s not how I thought it would be, but it’s all right.”

Not until his feet are back on the bustling platform does he acknowledge the lie.

The train is whistling its warning; all around him giggling schoolchildren are gathering their luggage and straightening their perfectly creased and starched uniforms, ready to start another term; a strange boy is talking – to Susan. But he is deaf to it all.

All he can hear is the sound of love unspoken and promises unbroken.

He’s left his heart in Narnia – and nothing will ever be right again.


End file.
